Question: Omar ate 3 slices of pizza. Ben ate 3 slices. If there were initially 10 slices, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${6}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{10}$ of the pizza.